Other Songs 4
by Gojirob
Summary: Here again, seven more drabble AU's, mostly not serious, showing what could have been and what probably could never have been for the residents of Maple House.


Other Songs 4

by Rob Morris

1

From her dark thoughts to reality the murder traveled like lightning. The Director saw sweet wonderful hopeless Kisaragi executed gruesomely, her headless body then used as a writhing shield against gunfire by Lucy.

"Lucy! I will not forgive you!"

The Diclonius was less than impressed.

"I warned you-warned you what would follow, after you killed my friend."

The Director walked up, and to everyone's shock, slapped Lucy across the face.

"Lucy, this is your last warning! I know what your wrath is like-don't risk mine!"

Project Director Robert Bruce Banner glared.

"You wouldn't like me when I'm wrathful."

2

She wept before him.

"What I did-"

"I know what you did to me."

"I know you can't forgive me."

"I forgive you."

She looked at him in a mix of hope and utter disbelief.

"There's no way you can forgive what I did that night. You showed me friendship and even love despite my horns, and I took a bad moment and let it destroy everything. How can you forgive that?"

"I forgive it entirely."

"I killed your parents!"

Xander saw Buffy, Willow and the others waiting on his word.

"It's easier to forgive than you might think."

3

Kouta and the girl he had called friend had it out.

"You murdered my father and little sister!"

"It wasn't like that at all!"

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"No, Big Brother-you can believe us!"

Alive as either of them, Kanae and their father walked up.

"But how?"

"Son-Kakuzawa's people came aboard that train to kill Kanae, because she could see Kaede's vectors. Kaede saved us!"

"Kaede? Is that your name?"

"yes."

They embraced.

"But that explanation doesn't make any sense-and where's Yuka?"

She kissed him and said some magic words.

"This is the Disney adaptation, darling."

4

Gingerly, Kaede took off her cap.

"They don't frighten you?"

Kouta pshawed her.

"I think your horns are super-groovy. My Pop says all you girls have them."

"Oh, I'm so happy you feel that way. Will you please meet my family?"

"Sure thing. Heck, I may just want a permanent invite, if you know what I mean."

Into the large house the pair went.

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Seconds later, Kouta ran out at top speed, leaving a human-sized hole in the front door and almost pole-vaulting the fence. Kaede looked at her family's patriarch.

"Oh, Uncle Herman! I scared off another one!"

5

The knight Sir Kouta demanded his due.

"I ascended this tower because I saw a sign from God saying that The Holy Vaccine dwelled in this place. Now where is it?"

"I am Kaede-leader of this troupe of fast-aging overly busty horned girls, all aged no more than nine, but most looking between fifteen and nineteen."

"Errr-yeah. But where is The Vaccine?"

"Oh, Naughty Nana! I told her not to use that phony Vaccine signal. You shall have to discipline us one and all!"

Kouta turned to the audience.

"You folks can leave now."

And There Was Much Rejoicing.

6

He saw the world explode, his beloved boy on one rocket, himself on another. They saw their new world, the boy headed for a place called Kansas, he in the waters off a place called Kamakura. Making his way to shore, he saw a girl with kind eyes.

"Oh, Hi! Did someone abandon you, too? Will you be my friend?"

Under his new name, he hoped his boy would grow up alright. As for him? Well, let's just say that the people who tried to hurt Mayu and her new family in this world were in for a rude surprise.

7

"I think your horns are cool."

Kaede turned her back on the interloper before getting a good look.

"You wouldn't if you had to live with them."

"I still kind of like them."

Kaede sighed very loudly.

"Look! Do you have any idea what it's like to not be Human?"

"Ummm...yeah. I do."

She turned and saw the small green reptile.

"By the way, my name is Kermit."

Kaede stalked off.

"I am NOT doing 'Muppet Elfen Lied'!"

Nearby, two old men cackled.

"See, Statler? Diclonius aren't evil after all!"

"Yeah! She killed this movie before it could kill us!"


End file.
